Sneaking Suspicion
by b3mble-x
Summary: Bella finds herself in a sticky situation which causes her to sneak around confirming her suspicions. A new start doesn't always mean a fresh start. Memories will still haunt, habits still stick and walls stay built. Somethings stick and never leave, but what will it be that stays? Updated every Wednesday!
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

Chapter 1

I stared at the house disappearing with so many memories. I sighed I was home schooled so I had no friends to leave behind. I was excited and nervous too. I wasn't sure if my dad would like what I'd become in the 10 years he hadn't seen me. He was in the military… I think. Well whatever he was he was never in one place for long, some places I couldn't contact him. However he'd finally got a job where he was a constant and had invited me to live with him, which I'd leapt at.

The car suddenly took a sharp left, causing me to jerk right.

"Sorry miss, I almost missed the turning." Jacob the driver sheepishly apologised.

"It's fine Jacob, but if you keep calling me miss I may have to hit you." I joked.

"Sorry Bella." He said sheepishly.

The sharp turn had knocked me out of my thought; I looked around the expensive car my dad had sent to pick me up. It had black leather seats and a divider between the driver and backseat. We finally arrived at some iron gates and waited for them to open.

"I'm guessing we're nearly there?" I smirked.

"Yes mi… I mean Bella." Jacob stuttered, smiling sheepishly again casing me to laugh.

"Could you close the divider I would like to get changed?" Jacob answered by closing the divider.

I pulled my baggy jumper over my head and straightened out my top and the fake tattoo sleeves I had brought to freak my dad. I changed from my comfy jeans into tight leather trousers and my Dock martins; I let my hair down from its ponytail and roughed it to give it some volume and texture.

Dad was going to be so shocked, I giggled to myself and knocked on the divider to let Jacob know I was done and he could roll it down again. The look on Jacobs face was one of shock.

"Are those real?" he blanched. I burst out laughing.

"Nah, but that is the exact reaction I was going for." I giggled.

"You know he already regrets not being part of your life for so long, he's worked so hard to get here." Jacob said raising a knowing eyebrow.

"I know, I don't blame him I just want to scare him." I smiled sadly.

After a few more minutes of driving Jacob uttered the excitable and nerve racking words I had been waiting to here. "We're here Bella." It had only been a two hour drive from one side of Birmingham to the other.

I stepped out of the car pulling at the right side of my shirt making sure that the holes were covering up my real tattoo. Jacob placed my bag down in front of me and smiled.

"Thank you so much Jacob!" I smiled, offering my hand for a handshake. I picked up my bag and walked up the steps to the intimidating doors.

I knocked twice and a friendly face opened the door.

"Yes dear? Are you lost?" She questioned with a slight accent I couldn't identify.

"Urm… no I'm Charlie's daughter, Isabella?" I stated more of a question before a bright idea hit me. "I've got ID if you'd like!" I said enthusiastically already rummaging through my handbag for my driving licence; I just thrust my entire purse into her hand opened so you could see my ID. She looked it over thoroughly, as if she was expecting it to be fake and then finally let me in when she could see nothing wrong with it.

"Okay, sorry honey Charles said you were a little younger than you are, I'll go get him for you." I immediately shook my head.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to surprise my dad." I asked excitedly.

"Of course dear, I'll take you to him." She nodded; she still doubted my identity and therefore was leading me to my dad for conformation.

We walked through a grand hallway and through to a large but cosy room with a fire place and lots of books, it looked like a library. I could see my father standing beside the fire place talking to someone who was just outside of my view.

"You look happy Charlie." The mysterious man stated. Charlie chuckled and his head bobbed in conformation.

"I'm so excited to have Bella back, I haven't seen her in years God she must be all grown up now." Charlie shook his head.

"I thought you said she was only 14?" mysterious man questioned.

"Yeah, but they grow up so fast!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes they do Charlie." I said staying out of sight. They both pulled their guns. "It's a shame you don't remember it's your daughters 18th next month." I walked into sight.

"Is-Isa-Bella?" Charlie stuttered, dropping hid gun.

"Hi dad," I smiled and waved shyly, pulling on my shirt again.

"Come here sweet girl." Dad said stepping forward with his arms open. I ran into them.

"I missed you daddy." I mumbled into his shirt.

"I missed you too sweet girl. So much." He squeezed me for emphasis.

"We'll talk about the tattoos later…" He said ruining the moment and I giggled squeezing a little harder.


	2. Chapter 2 - Introducing the Asshole

**Early update!**

Chapter 2

When Charlie and I's moment was over I stepped out of his embrace and turned to look at the mysterious man, looking at us with what looked like longing in his eyes, but it was quickly covered. I stuck my hand out for a hand shake. "Hello, I'm guessing you already know who I am." I laughed as I shook his hand.

He nodded, "You must be Isabella," He pulled my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of my hand, who said chivalry was dead? I nodded and he released my hand, "I'm Carlisle Cullen," I knew that name very well and this immediately pulled my wall up. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." I smiled politely, and nodded my head again not wanting to give anything away by talking I needed to calm down. I just couldn't catch a break I was a danger magnet and it looked like I was just going to deal with it until I was 18 and could run for the hills.

I turned to look at my dad who had a blank look on his face, something was up. "Carlisle, could I talk to you in private. Please." He said stiffly. I was curious as to what was frustrating Charlie but I knew it wasn't a good time to ask questions.

"Of course, let me just call someone to show Isabella around." He smirked at Charlie, I was already beginning to dislike the way he disrespected my dad.

"Please Carlisle, its Bella to friends." I smiled again this time putting on a front. He nodded and picked up his phone to call someone taking a few steps out of the room, away from us for his privacy. I looked around the gorgeous room I was stood in, the fire place was real and looked as if it was light occasionally, I looked over to the books and realized I'd have to come back here just to look at what books were available to my wandering fingers.

I looked at my dad and his brow was creased. "Are you okay, Cha… sorry dad?" I smiled guiltily. He smiled and nodded he conformation, "Okay don't tell me now, but you better tell me later," I sing-songed. He shook his head at me smiling knowingly.

"Alright we'll talk about it later," He said and then his face got serious. "But Isabella what the hell are all of these down you arms?" He asked fuming. I burst out laughing at his almost purple face and the vein sticking out of his temple.

"Calm down, calm down! Try not to burst a blood vessel!" I had to take a minute to calm down and stop laughing before I could talk again. "They're fake they're just netted sleeves attached to this shirt." Still giggling my way through the whole thing.

"And you decided to wear them when seeing me for the first time in… what… nearly 10 years!?" He exploded, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Meh, why not?" I giggled, and Charlie shook his head.

"I can see having you around is going to be… let's say an adventure." He looked down took a deep breath and looked back up.

"It's going to be _great,_ " I did a sarcastic swing of my arm at the same time I said great making my dad burst out laughing.

I danced around the room looking at all of the books available, brushing my fingertips lightly against the spines of each book. I saw Wuthering Heights and knew immediately that I would be back just to read it. I heard a throat clearing right behind my left ear and I jumped sky high immediately dropping and swiping my leg around making the person end up on their back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I squealed going to help the guy I'd just floored. He completely ignored my offering of help and got himself up. When he was standing up right I looked at who I'd knocked over, he had copper hair which looked so soft. I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

When he finally made eye contact I was drowning in pools of emeralds, I would happily just stare into his eyes all day… and then he had to ruin it by being an asshole…


	3. Chapter 3 - Il Cazzo Edwardo

Chapter 3 – Il cazzo Edwardo

I'm sure I was staring at his emerald pools for at least 5 minutes, I could of swore he was just at trapped as I before he stared squirming uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Sorry about that…" I trailed of unsure of what to say. He looked at my arms and his eyes went steely.

"Well I guess I learnt my lesson for sneaking p on a girl with tats." He snapped at me.

"Excuse me!" I was astonished at his steely tone and arrogance.

"Why would you ruin such beauty? They make you look trashy and lower class!" He was shaking his head and smirking. I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth, I was absolutely gobsmacked."And what must you parents think?" That was the last straw.

"Excuse me asshole, you've already seen what I can do I would watch yourself, also my father, Charlie thinks it's hilarious that I wore **fake** tattoo sleeves to freak him out after I haven't seen him in 10 years! So put that in your pipe and some it asshat!" I fumed storming out and grabbing my bag trying to find the toilet to get changed in. I went back to the main entrance and looked in the two doors next to the front door and saw the one on the left was a small wash room.

I pulled my bag into the small room and pulled out my tight ripped white jeans and my black of the shoulders short top showing a little bit of my stomach, you could just see my butterfly belly ring. I pulled out my black shiny 5 inch heels and pulled them on. I looked up at the mirror and ruffled my hair a little to put the volume back into it, I then did a twirl to see if you could see my tattoo on my back. You could just see it but I would just keep my hair down and over it.

This should show the dick!

I pulled open the door to go back to the library so we could get this stupid house tour over, but he was standing outside the door.

"Listening to me pee, classy!" I snapped causing him to look up at me, I could see the shock in his eyes but I could tell he was trained to keep his emotions in check as it was only a flash. "Come on asshole; let's get this over with so I can meet the other, hopefully nicer, people that live here." I sighed waiting for him to move. When he didn't I walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, well first off you can stop calling me asshole; I have a name you know." He was still being a dick.

"Well it would help if you actually told me your name then, idiota!" I sarcastically added flipping my hair over my shoulder. "Vi terrò chiama stronzo fino a quando si smette di essere uno stronzo!" I vented in italian.

"Oh snap!" I heard a tinkling voice from above me; I looked up to see a beautiful blonde leaning on the banister of the left staircase. "I like this girl Ed! She's… spunky." She laughed. "What was that Italian?" She questioned, I nodded holding my ground unsure of this new person. At least I knew I didn't like this Ed guy.

"I'm Isabella, Charlie's daughter. You are…?" I asked, still looking up at her. She then shocked me by doing something I thought a beautiful girl like that wouldn't do. She flung her leg over the banister and rode down on her stomach to the bottom, landing perfectly on her feet and offering her hand for a hand shake.

"I'm Rosalie, but friends call me Rose." And from that singular action I knew Rose and I were going to get along perfectly. "This dick is Edward; just ignore most of what he says." She laughed, "I'm guessing you're stuck with him for the house tour," I sullenly nodded. "I'd offer to accompany you but I'm running late for a meeting, I'll catch up with you later." She then turned and swiftly walked away.

"Okay… on with the house tour." He said, to break the awkward silence. "Pick a door." He asked me. There were four doors, one on the left wall, two on the wall in front of me each at either ends of the wall and one on my right. I decided on the right one.

Edward led me through to an amazing dining room, "This is evidently the dining room, we only eat in here on Monday and Thursday evenings and Sunday lunches. The only exception is when we have guests or a reason to celebrate. We will be dining in here tonight to celebrate your arrival." He informed me in a bored tone. I was interested in the paintings on the wall to give some sarcastic comment about his enthusiasm. I walked around the dining table and pointe door. "That's the garage, pretty hard to get lost in there so we'll skip that bit." I shrugged; I'd freak him out with my knowledge of cars later.

We continued through to the kitchen, which was a-freaking-mazing! I will defiantly be spending time in here! He practically had to drag me out of there, but just before I did I noticed another door. "What's that room?" I questioned.

"Oh that's Charlie's room, feel free to have a look seeing as it's your dads room." He gestured forward.

"Nah, we've got what 4 floors plus a basement to go through yet." I'd noticed the little window as I'd walked up to the house earlier.

"We don't have a basement." He frowned, looking at me strangely. I just frowned back until he continued the tour. "This is the cinema room." I walked in and shook my head.

"What's the point, I bet you have a living room with an 84 inch screen anyway, this would just hurt your eyes." I sighed and shook my head.

"I personally agree, but don't let the others hear us say that or they might kill us," he laughed. We continued around the ground floor they had an indoor pool, living room, which by the way did have an 84 inch TV, laundry room another toilet and the library just on the bottom floor. On the second floor were Carlisle and Esme's room, Alice and Jasper's room and Rose and Emmett's room. We climbed up another flight of stairs where the gym and games room was. Another flight of stairs brought us to the third floor where Edward's room, Edward's study, Carlisle's study and Jaspers study was. My room was also here, it wasn't as large as the others but it had a small walk-in closet but no on-suite which I was fine with it was a massive improvement from before.

The fourth floor I feel in love with, it had a music room a design room and a dance studio which I knew I was going to be using. That concluded the house tour.

"Thank you Edward, I guess I'll be seeing you around." He smiled and nodded not saying anything. I was about to turn and go and unpack when he spoke up.

"Wait, Isabella." He said, I turned back to face him. Raising an eyebrow in questioning. "I just wanted to…"

"Squee!" I high pitched voice came from the top of the stairs and then I felt two arms around me…

Il cazzo - dick

Idiota - idiot

Vi terrò chiama stronzo fino a quando si smette di essere uno stronzo - I will keep calling you asshole until you stop being an asshole

 **A/N: Sorry about bad translations, I only know a little Italian so google translate was very useful however not always accurate.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Alice!

**Chapter 4**

I pulled away from this abrupt interruption, my fight or flight instincts kicked in and I went to defend myself however the tiny hands wrapped around me didn't seem like they would do me any harm so I just forcefully tried to removed myself from those arms… however this tiny persons legs wrapped around me to.

"Alice!" Edward scolded, I heard the little giggle by my ear but the arms or legs didn't let go of me. Edward walked over to me and pried this tiny person, who was supposedly called Alice, off of me. When she finally relented and slid off of me and walked in front of me.

She wasn't as small as I'd originally thought… until I looked at her feet. She had on 5 inch heels which made her look about an inch shorter than me, god she must be about 4'10!

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice!" She squealed, bouncing on the spot and clapping her hands. "Charlie's been talking none stop about you since you agreed to come and live with us!" God, I nearly winced from the severity of the squeals, my ears were ringing.

"Alice!" Edward scolded walking over to Alice placing his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from bouncing. "You're over whelming her! It's not like she going anywhere any time soon you've got ages to get to know her, _clam down!_ " Edward stressed raising an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks Edward," I smiled trying to be friendly, however he needed to know I could handle myself. "Hi Alice, I would introduce myself but it seem you already know me." I giggled holding me hand out for a hand shake but she pulled me into a quick hug.

"Oh, goodie! I just know we're going to be best of friends!" She squealed again and I wince again.

"I'm sure we will as long as you don't deafen me." I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," She giggled, "Well let's go meet everyone else!" and with that I was being dragged down the stairs whilst throwing a "help me" look at Edward. When we got down the stairs Alice had slightly loosened her grip and I managed to slip my arm from her grasp.

"I'm just going to the toilet." I said heading to the nearest toilet.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the kitchen." And with that she skipped off, I shook my head at her enthusiasm.

I unlocked the door to the toilet door and was heading to the kitchen when I heard two hushed voices coming from the library. Me being the nosey person I was decided I wanted to know what they were whispering about.

"You can't do that, that's my daughter she doesn't need to be involved in this crap." Charlie was mad he was pacing around gripping his hair.

"She's already involved just by being here; anyway they're perfect for each other!" Carlisle laughed but with a serious undertone.

"No they're not, I've missed out on so much of her life I don't want her whisked away by prince charming yet." He sighed sitting down looking defeated.

Carlisle barked a laugh, "Edward is hardly prince charming," He and Charlie laughed.

"Why did you have to claim her for Edward, couldn't you have waited until all of this has blown over?" After that statement I walked away, Carlisle had claimed me for Edward… What did that even mean?

Was I supposed to be his maid, servant… girlfriend? I didn't even like the guy, I don't think I'll be spending much time with him even if they had "claimed" me for him, I didn't need to be subjected to this crap I knew how to stand up for myself.

I didn't know how to react to this information, but I knew I had to go and meet everyone else who I'd be sharing a house with.


End file.
